These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things
by isabellamonterrey
Summary: Isabella Monterrey wants to make Christmas very special for the Doctor. She rigs the Tardis to travel somewhere exhilarating, somewhere the Doctor has never been. Isabella is unaware that the Doctor has an amazing gift of his own to give her. The DoctorxOC oneshot OOC The Doctor


The Doctor was worried, I'd been avoiding him for what seemed like days, he could never tell in the Tardis, and when I was around I was withdrawn. I had always been shy and hesitant but never like this, he missed my usual soft giggle and quiet enthusiasm.

The Tardis whirred as if trying to soothe his uneasy thoughts and he wondered if it had something to do with the fact that tomorrow was Christmas back on Earth. He pulled off his thick-framed glasses and ran a hand down his face with a sigh before ruffling his permanently wild hair and deciding call it a night.

As soon as he left, I popped up in the console room, a small mischievous smirk on my face, ready to enact what I'd been planning for days. I stepped up to the console and stroked it gently as I murmured, "Hey there girl. Let's surprise our dear Doctor shall we? Quietly please."

I loved the Tardis almost as much as the Doctor did, she was alive and no one could ever convince me any different, and she seemed to like me as well. The controls seemed to move on their own but as I had requested there was hardly any noise and my landing was smooth. I grinned, "Thank you love," and then bounced to the door to see what she had chosen.

I pulled the door open and gasped before patting the door with a smirk, "You've out done yourself this time."

The Tardis let out a pleased whistle and I rushed about to get everything ready before softly calling, "Ok let's do this thing."

My nerves were starting to get the better of me, what if he didn't like it or he was angry I'd gone behind his back, but the Tardis didn't give me time to entertain those thoughts as it sprang to life, making more noise and throwing me around more than ever before.

This was what the Doctor woke to, being nearly thrown out of bed, and he quickly scrambled to the console room in a panic. I had to hide the small grin that crossed my face when I caught sight of him, his glasses were lopsided on his face from when he'd haphazardly shoved them on and his hair was even more disheveled than normal.

He danced around the controls frantically, "What happened Isabella?!"

I feigned innocence, ducking my head to try and conceal the blush that colored my cheeks, "I-I don't k-know. I was j-just wandering about… I d-didn't touch any thing. I-I swear."

The Tardis set down roughly, throwing both me and him to the floor next to each other, and he grinned, looking over at me, "Well then, let's see where we are shall we?"

I gave him a shy smile and nodded, allowing him to pull me up after him so I could follow him as he bounced enthusiastically toward the door. He swung it open and stopped dead in his tracks, he'd never been here before.

It was a small planet, more like an asteroid really, with soft blue grass and odd-looking trees, but the best part was the sky. This planet looked directly out into space at the Carina Nebula. He just sort of gaped before his eyes fell on a small picnic spread out a few yards away and I giggled softly, "Merry Christmas Doctor."

He spun to look at me and I examined the floor, "You did this?"

I nodded and he suddenly pulled me up into a large hug, swinging me around, "This is brilliant. Oh you sneaky brilliant little human you."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well I had some help."

The Tardis whirred and the Doctor set me down to grin at the center console, exclaiming, "I should have known you had something to do with this," and then grabbed my hand and dragged me out to our picnic.

He plopped down to look out at the view and I quietly settled in next to him, letting him take it in as I watched his face. After a moment he turned to me, "Is this why you've been acting strange lately?"

I turned away from his gaze and nodded, "I wanted to surprise you, a feat that is easier said than done, and when I came up with this I was worried you would be angry I plotted behind your back."

He reached to bring my face to meet his, "I would never be angry for this, in fact I'm ecstatic. Color me surprised."

I gave him a shy grin and then turned an adorable shade of pink as I reached for something behind me, "There's one more thing."

I pulled out a neatly wrapped present with Tardis blue wrapping paper and a smooth sliver bow, "You are a hard man to pick a present for Doctor."

He tilted his head at the gift, "You didn't have to-"

I shook my head, placing it in his hands, "I wanted to."

He stared at it for a second and then tore off the wrapping paper like an excited child, reaching into the box to pull out a snow globe. He turned it upside down curiously and I urged, "Look closer."

He looked from me to it and then brought it up to his face to look at the scene inside- there were a few snowy hills and a smattering of snow-covered pine trees and then there in the middle was a miniature Tardis with two people standing next to it that he recognized as himself and me. He shook it so the snow fell on the scene with a small smile, "How did you-?"

I giggled, "Magic."

He chuckled, scooping up the note that had been tucked in with it, 'So all your Christmases will be white, no matter where or when you are.'

He turned to look at me but I was looking out at the nebula, satisfied with his response. There was still a light blush coloring my cheeks but I had a content grin on my face and he wondered how he'd gotten so lucky as to stumble upon me.

His fingers fumbled at the small box he'd been keeping in his pocket for weeks, it held a key to the Tardis. He always gave his companions one but for me he'd wanted it to be different, to be special. He cleared his throat and when I turned he offered it to me, "I got you something too."

I blushed, accepting the small box from him so carefully I would have thought it was glass, "I-I- you've already given me so much Doctor."

He just smiled and gave a little upwards nod indicating that I should open it. I pulled the lid off to reveal a long necklace with deep blue beads linked together with loops and swirls of silver rather like a rosary, except at the end there was not one but two keys instead of a cross.

One was simple, a smooth peace of metal with a jagged edge like most keys, and the other was intricate, a old fashion style key with impossibly complex designs and swirls covering it's surface. I traced a finger over them in awe and looked up at him questioningly, he explained, "One should always have a key to their home."

I looked from him to the Tardis and then back to the keys, understanding what he meant and I felt tears of joy brimming up in my eyes before I turned to ask about the other. My query was silenced by his lips meeting mine as he brought my hand up to his chest so that I could feel the rhythmic beating of his two hearts. I cautiously accepted his kiss, letting my lips meld with his for a moment and then he pulled away to give me his signature goofy grin, "The other is for these. Merry Christmas Isabella."

I blushed and he grinned even wider as I hesitantly tangled my hand with his and softly murmured, "And a very merry Christmas it is Doctor. The merriest."


End file.
